


National Hero

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Canada trying to convince America to talk to a newly awakened Steve Rogers.





	National Hero

**Author's Note:**

> It's late.

"You really need to talk to him."

"Why do you even care about this, Canada?" America groaned.

"Because Steve Rogers might be your national hero, but I fought a war with him too.  And he needs you right now, I jut don't get why you won't just go see him.

"Oh please," America said, in full arrogant super power mode, "He's  _my_ hero.  He can take it.  He'll be fine."

Canada just gave him a look.

"He will!"

"Of course he'll be fine eventually,  but in the meantime he _just died in the second world war and woke up in the twenty first century._  A friend might be nice."

"But why should it be me?"

"Really?"

"What do you mean really?"

"Don't even give me that.  I know you're not actually dumb."

"I just don't wanna."

"You just don't... seriously, America?  Seriously?  I just don't get this.  I'd think you'd be ecstatic about this.  I would think this would be like fourth of July only ten times worse if that's possible."

"It is! I mean, I am! It's just..." America sighed.  "I've made a lot of mistakes since the forties.  What if he's ashamed of me?  What if he doesn't even like me anymore."

"... okay, you are kind of dumb. You made a lot of mistakes before the forties too, remember.  And somehow he loved you anyway.  He wasn't rational before, he won't be rational now."

"That is... really insulting and strangely helpful.  I'll think about it."

"You had better go see him, 'cause otherwise I'm sending Logan to be his introduction to the twenty first century."

"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me."

 


End file.
